Talk:Watch Out Now/@comment-3575890-20150429125348
Updated BGC7 thoughts: *Ironic how the BGC7 girl I disliked the most is now easily my favorite. Poor Judi just wants companionship and doesn't know who to trust, and she's clearly suffering from some sort of mental illness on top of that, of which her peers either gloss over, prey upon, or LAUGH AT. I am all sorts of disgusted with how Tasha and Priscilla bully her. Anyways, I think Judi might be my very favorite Bad Girl ever. At least so far. She's so complex and tragic. She's a struggling alcoholic, she's clearly suffering from some unclassified, untreated mental illness, she's constantly scapegoated and bullied, and she has severe trust issues, but despite all of that going on in her life, she manages to put on a brave face, keep laughing and enjoying her life as best as she can. She's confident, hilarious, and so, so strong. *Angie is actually so cute. It took awhile for her to grow on me, but I really do like her. I think she might be the most congenial of them all since she really does attempt to get along with everyone. *Oh. My. God. I see now what you mean about Tasha, Rob. I can't stand her anymore. She is mad homophobic, which is disgusting in of itself, but what's worse is that she has a friend in Shelly whom is gay and involved with the gay community, and she constantly looks down on it. I don't think her bigotry comes from a place of deep-seated hatred or malice, but rather of ignorance and lack of uneducated understanding, but it's still not okay. Unless she changes her 'tude, I just can't respect her. *Priscilla has disappointed me so much. I don't know what to think of her anymore. Between the bullying of Judi and the refusing to support Shelly on Mardis Gras night - just the general cattiness - has really gotten me to reevaluate my opinion of her. The only reason I don't place her on the same level as Tasha is because Priscilla strikes me as a follower. Whatever Tasha or Shelly says about Judi, she always just echoes their words. The Priscilla I liked though was the one that seemed to be a free thinker, really nice and easygoing and was above all the cattiness. I was sadly wrong about that last part, but we'll see where it goes. *Still love Stasi as much as I did from day one. My opinion of her hasn't changed in the slightest. She's the most mature and understanding, and also the fiercest. I LOVE how even though she and Shelly aren't friends at all, she aided Shelly in putting those homophobic picketing pricks in their place. I just love her, and I completely understand why she's ultimate BGC queen status for Rob. *I love Shelly. I can't stand a lot of the things she says and does, but I love her. Her situation with her girlfriend is so sad; my heart broke for her when she broke down crying. I love how involved she is in the gay community, how unapologetically open she is with her sexuality, how strongly she defends her views and beliefs, and how quick she is to call a bitch out. I don't approve of her bullying of Judi at ALL, but I don't get an air of cattiness from her like I do from Tasha and Priscilla, whom like to play mind games. Shelly is at least upfront. I don't know. Just on so many other fronts, I have a lot of respect and compassion for her. Sometimes, it might seem like she's a little too politically correct for the other girls, but she has the right line of thinking. *Tiara is still so cute and I love her, but now addition to her sweet, bubbly demeanor, I'm seeing how tough she is. I don't blame her at all for going off on Judi when she was afraid for her life in the car with her. In fact, I think it was very classy how quickly she forgave Judi for that. What I really admire about Tiara in that sense is her cordiality. She doesn't hold long-term grudges and is very forgiving.